


Bunny

by Babystiles



Series: Little Prince & Daddy // Sterek Ageplay [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Derek, Fluff, M/M, Tired Stiles, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Tired baby stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Little Prince & Daddy // Sterek Ageplay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087044
Kudos: 65





	Bunny

"Whatcha got there, sweetness?" Derek asked as he started up the car, the rest of the pack leaving around him. 

"Bunny," stiles whispered, rubbing at his eyes. Derek could see how restless little stiles was getting in his tight denim jeans and sneakers. 

"You had that with you the whole time?" Derek asked. 

"Mhmm," stiles mumbled. Derek reached over and gently pinched the little bunny's arm. Stiles slowly looked up, holding the other little arm. 

"I wanna go home, daddy," he pouted. 

"I know, bunny. Let's go," Derek smiled.


End file.
